


Present

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Cats, Fusker - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy buys James a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by James' tweet. https://twitter.com/MrJamesMay/status/571646736759984128

"May! I have something for you!" Jeremy's loud voice called out across the production office.

James sighed and put his newspaper down and turned to face Jeremy who was approaching him with a huge smile on his face.  _  
_

"What is it?" James asked. 

"Follow me!" Jeremy replied, motioning for him to walk down the cabin with him. 

"Seriously, Jez, if this is another prank gift I swear I will throw it at you" James grumbled as he followed Jeremy. 

"It's nothing like that! You'll love it, I promise you" Jeremy said in a soothing tone as he finally stopped and bent to pick up something from the floor. He turned around and James saw that in his hands he was holding a pet carrier. 

And inside it was a fluffy black and white cat. 

"I uh, well. I know you lost Fusker a while back and I know you said you didn't want another cat but, well. I was passing by and this house had a sign on the front that said 'free to good home, black and white tom cat' and I had a look and this little old lady was getting rid of him because she was going to a home and she wanted to send her cat to a new home where he'd be loved and, well. I just thought of you. I know Fusker could never be replaced but I know you miss having a cat around the house and I....I'll stop talking now" Jeremy looked embarrassed, standing there holding the pet carrier, anxiously awaiting James' response.

But James hadn't taken his eyes off of the cat and he gently opened the pet carrier and took the cat out. He cradled it in his arms as it gave a pleased purr at being held. 

"Well?" Jeremy asked worriedly when James hadn't spoken for a few seconds. 

James looked up and a small smile was on his face "thank you" he said softly as he stroked the cat, which made it purr harder and close it's eyes in contentment. 

Jeremy gave a relived smile back "What you gonna call him then? After someone who invented the corned beef key or something?" 

But James just shook his head "nah, I've got a better idea. I'm going to call him Jez" he said with a shy happy smile. 

Jeremy paused for a second before saying "good name" and he then reached out to stroke the cat's ears. The cat turned to look at him and gave him a tiny meow. 

"He must be hungry" James says and shifts the cat in his arms so he can put it safely back into it's basket "I'll have to get some food for him. He'll be okay here, in the basket?"

"Yes, I'll find some food from the catering van for now and make sure he's put somewhere safe until we're finished here" Jeremy says as he closes the pet carrier. James nods "good plan, oh and don't leave it with The Stig! He may think it's food!" he calls out as Jeremy laughs and walks off to find Andy to put the cat somewhere until they'd finished filming. 

* * *

 

Over the coming weeks Jeremy is bombarded with photos of the cat from James. The most recent being a photo in which the cat is sat on the keyboard, stopping James from working with the caption "he really is like you, in some ways" and it makes Jeremy smile to receive the photos and to know he made James happy. 

The cat had been the best thing he had ever bought for James. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to. The idea was there. I've only just found out James had gotten another cat after Fusker. Does anyone know it's name? I made one up for this fic.


End file.
